Night Out
by Nayru-chan
Summary: Of all the places Allen wished - or at least expected - for Kanda to drag him to, he never even dreamed of this. Another short story for the Yullen Week Event. Theme 5: Night Out.


Late, but it's here. And it's another short fic this time.

**Author:** Nayru.  
**Series:** D Gray-man.  
**Title:** Night Out.  
**Pairings:** Kanda/Allen.  
**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Warnings:** AU, language, some sexual themes (though nothing explict), slight alcohol usage, possible OOC-ness and Kanda being a pervert.

And please, whatever you do, **don't take this fic seriously**. xD

* * *

**Yullen Week  
Theme 5: Night Out**

**

* * *

**Kanda was running through the channels, pressing the buttons of the remote abruptly. Yawning. Needless to say, he was bored. He was bored beyond reason, actually.

Bloody hell, it was the twenty first century, with advanced technology, high definition television, six thousand ninety hundred and sixty nine channels to pick from - and still, there was nothing to watch. Lame, boring movies. Fucking commercials. Who the hell even believed all the shit they've been trying to sell? If anyone thought that buying a goddamn washing machine was the answer to all of your life's problems - as the tv tended to claim - then he seriously felt pity for such people. Then again... No, he didn't. Not really.

After mashing the remote a few more times and still finding nothing interesting to watch, he gave up. Turning the tv off, Kanda fought the urge to throw the damn thing through the window. Or against the wall and watch it crumble to pieces with a smile on his face. That would be way more satisfying.

He turned to the side, looking at the white-haired boy that was sprawled on the coach right next to him. Well, he was far from surprised that Allen already managed to fall asleep; considering all the interesting programs the tv had to offer. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he made a mental note not to watch that goddamn shit of a box ever again.

"Hn..."

Allen murmured through his sleep as Kanda started to slide his hand along the fabric of the boy's pants, stopping on the inside of his thigh, making circle-like motions with his thumb.

Maybe they could... Damn that Moyashi, falling asleep so openly in his presence, he was just asking for him to be taken advantage of. If the brat wasn't doing this on purpose, then he seriously had no idea what the fuck he was trying to pull. What time was it, anyway? Ten past eight, was he for real? Only childern went to sleep at such an early hour.

"Mm..." Allen let out another purr as he shifted to the side, suddenly feeling one hot and moist tongue sliding along his neck. Though he made no objections when he muttered the following words, still sleep-ridden. "You're such a pervert..."

Suddenly, Kanda got an idea. And a pretty much unexpected one at that, considering that it didn't revolve around any of the naughty things he could do to Walker right about now.

Hell, they could use a change of mood. And it was friday, let alone the fact that it was his birthday tomorrow - not that he gave a crap about it - so there was a reason to celebrate. More or less. Kind of. Maybe.

"Fuck this shit, we're going out."

"...What?"

"I said we're going out. I'm sick and tired of this hellhole." The Japanese suddenly pulled away, leaving the other dissapointed from the unexpected lack of touch and warmth. "Get dressed."

Allen blinked a few times, watching his lover advance toward the entrance of the room. Then he sighed. "Yeah, thanks for asking about my opinion on the matter."

* * *

Of all the places Allen wished - or at least expected - for Kanda to drag him to, he never even dreamed of _this_. The cinema, a decent restaurant, some pub, disco. Hell, even the McDonald's. That were his usual options. But a gay bar?

The sole place was making him want to choke himself on his drink. Hell, he shouldn't even be here. He was underage. He shouldn't be even touching alcohol. He was underage. He shouldn't be watching whatever the bloody hell was going on on the dance floor-- "Dear God..." Did he mention that he was underage?

Now that he thought about it, Kanda could seriously get in trouble for minor deprivation, and it wasn't even funny. And the way the dark-haired persuaded the bodyguard to let him in without even trying made Allen question a bunch of other things as well.

Speaking of which, where did that bastard go off to, anyway?

"I haven't seen your pretty face around. Your first time here?" The waiter suddenly dirrected at Allen with his somewhat gay-ish voice. "Are you a friend of Kanda's?"

"Um..." Now the boy was seriously starting to get worried. "I, uh..."

"Oh, where are my manners. Jerry's the name. Pleased to meet you, handsome."

"A-Allen." The white-haired shook the hand that was handed to him uncertainly. "I'm Allen Walker. And yeah, I came with Kanda here..." He paused before he decided to add: "Does he come here often... or something?"

"Ah, he tended to do in the good old days." Jerry smiled, apparently having a flashback which Allen wasn't sure whether he wanted to know the contents of. "Not anymore, though. It's been ages since I've seen him here, actually."

Well... That was a tad reassuring, at least.

"Guess he must have found a reason to stay out of this place." The waiter gave Allen a 'you know what I mean' kind of look, to which the boy sweatdropped. "So, how long have you been going out, hmm?"

_Dear Lord, I'm surrounded by gay people... Somebody help me..._

At the lack of response and the look on the boy's face, Jerry concluded that he was apparently too straightforward with the question. Ah, the youth, so shy and so innocent...

"Relax, Allen my boy, nobody's going to bite you here." As awkward as it was, the snow-haired somehow doubted the words... "Here." Suddenly, Jerry disappeared into the counter somewhere, only to be back a minute after. With a small bonus. "Knock yourself out. It's on the house."

"Um, I already have got..." Allen started, looking at his own drink, then at the one that was handed to him. Why did he even bother... "...Thanks." He took a sip of the liquid, surprised that it didn't taste as bad as he assumed it would. It was even kind of sweet.

He took another sip. A bigger one. And another...

"Just don't overdo it." Kanda's sudden voice startled him, making him jump to a straight sitting position. Wherever the Japanese was before, he was finally here again. "I don't need you dancing on the table like last time."

"Right..." Allen admitted, kind of out of it. And then it hit him. "Wait, what-- What last time?!"

"Don't tell me you don't remember _that_..."

"W-What... Stop scaring me..." Allen muttered in a shaky voice. "No, seriously. This isn't funny."

"Do you think I'd joke about the fact that you were dancing on the table like a ten dollar bitch for half of the night, stripping yourself and spilling drinks all over your body?"

"W-What?! Are you for real?!"

"...Okay, I made that last one up."

"Uh..." Allen seriously didn't know anything anymore. "When--"

"Does the last party at Lavi's house ring a bell? Damn that red-head, I'm never leaving you two alone in the same room for longer than a second ever again. The bitch has gotten you so blabbered you could hardly stand."

"Er... Didn't I, like, fall asleep after the round of champagne?"

"Which one?"

"...There was more than one?!"

"Kid, you were up till... I don't know, four in the morning? With me in bed? I dragged you out of the room before you could do anything even more stupid."

Allen went dumbfounded at that. "...How can I not remember that?!"

"Beats me. I'm always clueless to how your brain works." Kanda shrugged. "Talk about a severe case of a blackout... It only proves my point that you can't drink."

"Dear Lord..." Allen let his head fall to counter, hitting it hard on the thick piece of wood. Could things get any more ambarrasing?

"Though, I must say..." The Japanese gave the other a naughty smirk and licked his lips provocatively. "You're also a good fuck when you're drunk."

"Y-You jerk!" The white-haired became infuriated with his lover at the remark, blushing furiously. "Stop saying it like that! You make it sound as if--"

Any further complaints were cut of by Kanda's lips on his own. Allen didn't like the idea at first, clueless to the fact why the Japanese didn't mind them being watched by Jerry, who was making weird squeeking noises at the sight. But soon, most of it lost it's meaning, as the kiss became more intense and passionate.

Truth to be told, the moment Kanda suggested for them to go out, Allen wondered whether it would be the very first time they spent a night since they got together that wouldn't involve any sexual activities.

But they ended up doing it in the toilet, anyway.

* * *


End file.
